Vin
Vin was a street urchin, and as a half-skaa someone who shouldn't exist. She harbors an unusual talent in Allomancy, being the strongest Allomancer since the Lord Ruler, oppressive god-king, first introduced it. She joins a rebellion to kill the aforementioned god-king and succeeds. She then tries to combat the force known as "Ruin," a god of destruction. After the opposing force, "Preservation", dies, she draws on the Mists and becomes the new Preservation. She then kills Ruin, paving the way for the Hero of Ages, Sazed, to recreate the world as it was prior to the Lord Ruler's intervention. As of the most recent Mistborn book, she is worshiped as the Ascendant Warrior. Battle vs. Jon Snow (by Leolab) Jon Snow is walking in Luthadel at night, Ghost in tow, surrounded by the Mists. Vin is following silently on the rooftops, Burning Tin, and sees that he is making towards Keep Venture. Assuming that he is coming to assassinate Elend, she Pushes off of a coin and leaps in front of Jon Snow. Startled, He pulls out Longclaw while Vin Burns Pewter and takes out her Allomantic daggers, gifts from her now-dead mentor. Ghost then lunges for Vin. Her Pewter-enhanced strength allows her to take the blow and throw Ghost off unharmed. The direwolf disappears into the mist. Jon and Vin now face off, and Jon tries to end the battle by closing the distance and slashing at his opponent. She jumps and then Pushes off of Longclaw, driving it into the ground and out of Jon’s reach while she soars overhead. She then Pulls on his armor, closing in and striking with one of her daggers. The strike cuts deep, slicing a gash in his off-hand forearm. The Mists obscure Jon’s vision enough that he can’t see Longclaw, and he pulls out his bow and arrow, not willing to close with his opponent again. Vin drinks a vial with Atium beads, and readies for Jon’s attack. She Burns Zinc and Brass, subtly Rioting Jon’s fear and Soothing his other emotions. The prevalence of fear in his mind makes his hand unsteady, and most of his arrows go wide. Vin takes a fistful of coins from a pouch in her belt and throws them at John, Pushing them so that they fly straight at him. Several hit, scoring deep cuts on the warrior. John recovers in time to see that Vin has disappeared. He hears the sound of someone landing behind him, to find that Vin is now holding an enormous sword. She swings the sword she looted from a dead Koloss, her Pewter-enhanced strength allowing her to swing the sword in one hand, when even picking it up should be beyond the strength of a normal human. Jon pulls his dagger out, the only weapon he has left. The two duel, Jon ducking and rolling around Vin’s sword and Vin slashing with remarkable finesse at Jon. The duel continues until Vin feels her Pewter reserves burning low, and decides to burn Duralumin along with Pewter to throw the sword. Jon narrowly dodges, and he drops his dagger. Vin drinks a vial with Pewter and Duralumin, and gets ready to continue the fight. Ghost then reappears, leaping at Vin’s throat as Jon finally recovers Longclaw. Vis starts Burning Atium, and easily dodges Ghost’s leap. She Pushes a coin, and it punches straight through Ghost’s eye. Still burning Atium, she takes out her Allomantic daggers and dodges around Jon’s swings, Atium making it child’s play. She sinks both her daggers into his neck, killing him as her Atium runs out. WINNER: VIN Expert's Opinion While Jon Sow was formidable, Vin ultimately was more skilled and had a mastery over Allomancy that screwed Jon over. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kopaka Nuva (by Leolab) Kopaka gets thrown through yet another dimensional portal, irritated after his last encounter with the crazed nae’blis. He walks through the streets of Luthadel, vowing to destroy the next Olmak he sees. Vin is running on the rooftops, and spots Kopaka. She Pushes off of a coin, and lands near the biomechanical warrior, burning Copper so that she doesn’t alert the Steel Inquisitors that have been on her trail after she slew the foreign noble. Kopaka draws his double-bladed Ice Sword and his Ice Shield, preparing for trouble. Vin draws her Allomantic Daggers, and drops to a fighting crouch. Kopaka strikes at the fragile glass with his Ice Blade, thinking to disarm his opponent and end the confrontation. Vin, however, was burning Pewter, which greatly enhances her physical attributes and allows her to roll out of the way, and strikes at Kopaka, but he blocks with his shield. She then tries to disarm him, but the reach of Kopaka’s blade keeps her at bay. The two continue to duel, neither scoring a hit on the other, until Vin uses a combination of Duralumin, Zinc, and Brass to mentally shock Kopaka. Stunned, he barely recovers in time to parry her daggers as his shield gets lost in the mist. Vin hears an Inquisitor arriving through her amplified senses, and Pushes off of several coins, letting one take her onto a roof while the others score marks in Kopaka’s armor. Splitting his blades, Kopaka uses his Ice powers to make a ramp up to where his quarry escaped. He runs up it, using the enhancements built into his mask to search for the Mistborn thermally. Vin, pulsing Atium on and off to conserve the precious metal, sees the Atium Shadow of several spikes of ice headed towards her. She rolls out of the way, dodging them. Realizing that her opponent must have made the spikes, she reaches into her belt and drinks a vial full of Atuim beads and Steel and Pewter flakes. She turns around, and fires a spread of coins when she ses Kopaka. The two continue to fight in this manner, chasing each other over the city rooftops. Vin Pushes a coin into the ground, and she flips up and over him, and Kopaka’s ice blast hitting him instead. He gets up and turns, seeing Vin drinking another vial, this time with Pewter. She picks up a Koloss Sword, and gets ready to fight Kopaka. She swings, attacking the Toa Nuva. He creates a ramp out of ice, sliding down to street level. Vin gives chase, until Kopaka disappears from her sight. Confused, she looks around and is startled to see him back on the rooftops, having recovered his shield. She quickly Pushes a couple coins at him, both of which distract him and make him turn. She holds the massive sword point forward, and braces herself against the wall and Pushes the colossal sword forward. It hits, and the Toa is now a pile of organic parts and bits and pieces of Protodermis. Vin turns and walks away, replacing the sword back in her stash and evading a Steel Inquisitor, now confronted with a fourth murder in Luthadel. WINNER: VIN Expert's Opinion Vin had better weapons than Kopaka did, and her skill with Allomancy gave her even more of an edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Illua (by Leolab) Illua, scouting as the head of Khamja, finds herself in Luthadel at night. Vin stalks her, unnoticed. Illua jumps up on the rooftops, startling Vin. The skaa draws her daggers, as Illua draws her Katana. Illua strikes first, but her Katana is Pushed away by Vin’s alomancy. Vin strikes back, but her daggers are deflected. The two duel, Vin unable to penetrate Illua’s defense and vice versa. Vin Pushes a coin at Illua, making use of the latter’s larger size to shove off. Illua gets up, as Vin lands in front of her with a Koloss sword. She ducks and rolls out of the way, but then Vin starts burning Atium. Illua starts getting battered around by the massive iron blade, and realizes that Vin can read her moves. She starts running through two options in her head, Abyssal Slash and Sheol, hoping that the two possibilities would confuse Vin. It works, and Abyssal Slash connects. Vin, momentarily dazed, forgets to turn her Atium off. Illua hits her with Sheol while she’s incapacitated, and recovers enough to prepare her devastating Dimensional Rift attack. Vin has run out of Atium, and she is unable to anticipate the devastating power of Dimensional Rift. The massive attack hits, causing a cracks in the roof as Vin falls over, dead. Illua stabs Vin with the Katana, making sure that her adversary is dead. She then strolls off into the night, leaving the body for scavengers. WINNER: ILLUA Expert's Opinion Illua's magic and genreal strength overpowered Vin's Allomancy, thus winning. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rand al'Thor (by Leolab) Rand al'Thor finds himself transported to the streets of Luthadel at night. He knocked on several doors, but those in the rich section regarded him with open hostility, while those in the poor areas did not answer, though he could swear he heard terrified squeels, barely making out the word "Mistwraith". He sees heavily-armed guards walking the walls, heading towards a large tower. Overhearing them, he discerns that the tower is the abode of the city's ruler, a man named "Elend". Thinking that's where to best get information about exactly where he is, he starts walking towards it on the streets. Meanwhile, Vin is running on the rooftops and trailing Rand. When he starts heading towards Keep Venture, she decides to take action, thinking that the foreigner is an assassin sent to kill the emperor, Elend. She leaps in front of him, and draws her daggers. "I won't let you kill my husband," she growls. Rand, confused, starts to say he wasn't intending to when she rushes at him, her speed unnaturally enhanced by Pewter. He barely gets his quarterstaff up in time to block the blow. Clearly seeing that she is in no mood to discuss, he prepares himself to fight. He drops his quarterstaff and weaves a sword out of fire. He parries Vin's next strikes, cutting the glass daggers in two. He then tries to weave a net of Air to try and hold her, but she flips backwards and Pushes off of his coin pouch. Vin then starts Pushing coins at Rand, who simply weaves a wall of Air to halt them. He takes aim with his longbow, trying to hit Vin's arm. He misses, and she tosses a coin down and Pushes off of it into the Mist. Hoping, but not believeing, that his assailant had given up the fight, he presses towards the tower. As he nears the courtyard, Vin drops down in frot of him with a massive sword. He backs up, and discards his quardterstaff and fully opens himself to Saidin. Vin swings the Koloss sword, moving it while Burning pewter as if it were a rapier. Rand, for his part, ducks and weaves around the blade. Rather than using his usual sword made from weaves of Fire, he opts for a less-lethal option of trying to knock his opponenet out with strong weaves of Air, while countering her strikes with walls of Air or Earth. The exchange continues nearly soundlessly, the Pewter ensuring the Vin doesn't tire while Saidin does the same. Eventually, Vin gets a lucky strike in and cleaves Rand's arm off. He resorts to Balefire, sending a bolt to hit the sword. The liquid fire streaks through the air, and hits the sword, causing it's colors to invert. Then, the sword vanishes and Rand's arm reappears. Rand quickly weaves blows of Air that knock Vin out with minimal damage. He then picks her up, and walks to the door of the tower. He knocks, and a young man in rich attire opens. "Are you Elend?" Rand asks. "Yes. What... Oh, god. Vin!" "She's only knocked out. I made sure she is undamaged. She seemed to think I was here to kill her husband." "That would be me, as well. Who are you?" "My name is Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn," Rand says. Noting the quizzical look on Elend's face, he continues, "May I come inside? it appears we have much to talk about." WINNER: RAND AL'THOR Expert's Opinion Rand had such a huge advantage in the form of Channeling that he overpowered Vin's Allomancy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Achilles (by Leolab) Achilles finds himself in Luthadel at night, walking through the streets. Vin, following him, Pushes some coins towards the warrior. They take him by surprise, nearly puncturing his armor. He staggers, and draws his blade, looking for his opponent. Vin Pulls on his armor, launching herself into the air and staggering Achilles. She then Pushes on it, further disorienting him as she lands and draws her daggers. Achilles closes in to attack her, but she is Burning Atium. She moves out of the way with inhuman speed, and carves a deep gash into his sword arm. The gash weakens his grip enough that Vin can Pull the sword from his grasp, and catches it. Achilles readies his spear, and charges at Vin. Still Burning Atium, she dodges out of the way and burns Pewter to strengthen a strike to the haft of Achilles’ spear. With her unnaturally enhanced strength, the sword goes clean through the wood. With only his javelin available to him, Achilles throws it at Vin and misses her as she shoves off of his armor again and flies into the mists, Pushing his sword into his shoulder. Achilles regains his balance and staunches the wound, and resumes patrolling the streets. A barrage of coins hit his shield, and he lowers it in time to see that Vin returned with a massive Koloss Sword. She swings it down while burning Pewter and Duralumin, cutting the stunned warrior in half. WINNER: VIN Expert's Opinion Achilles is a skilled fighter, but his metal equipment cannot stand up to Vin's Allomancy, especially those which focus on the manipulation of metals. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Magic Warriors